Tetsuro Ryuzaki
Tetsuro Ryuzaki (流座気哲郎 lit. Method of Feeling, Iron Law) is a human turned Shinigami whom, unlike many others like himself, didn't join Soul Society; preferring to wander with his partner Alma, though he will help fight if he feels he is needed. Capable of great good or great evil, he is admired for his skill, and feared for his enigmatic ways. Appearance Tetsuro has been shown to possess light brown skin, dark brown hair, and equally dark eyes to match. He tends to prefer darker toned colors; typically wearing black in some form in nearly his entire wardrobe. His attire is typically somewhat baggy; shown by his choice of a loose black T-shirt and khaki cargo pants. Over this is mainly a dark, hooded longcoat which conceals the weapons he carries on his person and hides his spiritual pressure if he wishes. His expression is typically calm, his eyes are usually set either in a state of analysis or thoughtfulness, and in full his expression can either seem kind or cold. Personality and Traits Tetsuro is a highly intelligent, if complex, person who possesses two disparate natures; coming off as either warm and friendly or cold and apathetic. These two natures require balance, and depending on his surroundings decides how he acts. He possesses charisma, and can draw people to him. Shrewd and curious, as well as being liberal and independent-minded, his talent in perceiving the motives of others is extraordinary, and he is highly free-thinking and unconventional. Forthright in explanation, he tends to get right to the point. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. Frustrated when hampered, Tetsuro is not satisfied unless free to do as he pleases. Typically confident, he is a good leader that is hardworking and sociable. To add to the complexities, Tetsuro manages to be both magnanimous, and vindictive; while he is tolerant of many petty wrongs, when roused he can be intolerant of things in the beginning and highly vindictive. In the long run though his tolerance shows; rarely holding grudges. Tetsuro does have his quirks however; not being above manipulation and deceit and can be self-destructive, obstinate, critical, over-ambitious, ruthless, intolerant, and scheming. Tetsuro also has a small habit of answering questions he doesn't want to answer with a 'mathematician's answer' — an answer that is completely accurate that is of no use in the question's context — typically at the expense of the person he answers. He is also prone to sarcasm when being critical (which depending on the person can be often or not), as well as laziness when the objective isn't exactly important to him. His colder and more analytical side can be rather deadpan about things, but both natures can deal with anger; albeit in different ways. His anatyical side is more likely to sharply criticize in a level tone, while his warmer self is likely to flare up and yell. Typically Tetsuro prefers the former option when dealing with people though. Tetsuro will often pace around a room if he's standing up and thinking and if sitting he is likely to slouch when tired. History Equipment Longcoat: Tetsuro's longcoat is a much more curious garment than first thought; capable of hiding a person's spiritual pressure from even the most spiritually intuned beings when they wish. Because of this many are quick to accuse that he leads merely through his brain; not capable of front line work. Typically they will quickly learn that this is not so. Throwing Knives: Tetsuro stores a large number of knives using Tsuchima, which can leave a foe thoroughly stunned by the amount of weapons flying at them. He has shown to handle them well; often hitting vital points with their use. Powers and Abilities Interminable Spiritual Power: Tetsuro hides his reiatsu through his longcoat, but in reality he contains an incredibly high amount of it. This is made much more deadlier in practice because he is quite capable of controlling his reiatsu to make its effects on weaker beings much more noticeable; being able to quickly compress and then condense his spiritual pressure to the point that even those above-captain in level begin to suffer under its effects. Of course the effect is lessened when they are farther away, but coming up close to him can lead to pain, distraction, and possibly loss of conciousness. The radius of his influence when using this technique is about 5 feet. The techniques main weakness is the fact that he himself is distracted while doing this; as such he cannot use it while being assaulted by a skilled opponent. Another noticable trait, which likely led to his Zanpakutō's power, is a fictional quality that allows it to negate reason. This is because fiction in itself defies reason. He also has another interesting ability related to his spiritual pressure; his reiatsu can completely change how is appears to others; using this he can completely come of as someone other than himself when detected through this alone. If his spiritual pressure mingles with another he can impresonate their presence for more options if he can recall the frequency. Mastery of Combat: Tetsuro has shown been shown to be quite ruthless when he needs to be, but he can also be self-defensive and his style of combat reflects this. Augmenting his hand-to-hand combat skills with forms of Drunken Kung Fu, as well as many throws, grabs, and punches allows him a style that allows for both offensive and defensive moves with equal ease. With a sword he is also highly capable; even combining his hand-to-hand with it to allow for more options. Tetsuro also possesses a large knowledge involving the human body and its pressure points; allowing him to defeat most with surgical precision. Tetsuro can be described as a tactical fighter; he will exploit any opening he can find and is quick to formulate strategies in the middle of battle. A weakness could perhaps be noted as the fact that he is not able to maintain a consistent amount of strength when forced to do so, but his flexibility and speed easily make up for this fact; being perfectly capable of performing stunts most would not even try. His reflexes are another noticeable part of his skills; he is easily able to quickly avoid a large number of attacks that most would not be able to even notice coming. His skill is great enough that he rarely uses his shikai unless it would be pointless not to do so. Tetsuro has also shown a skill at throwing knives; his aim allowing him to easily hit a small target such as the face. :Kudakero (砕けろ lit. Shatter): A special strike developed by Tetsuro that involves incredible perception by utilizing one's own spiritual power and pressure; involving the location of weak points of an object. From there a person can touch the object and exert energy into this lone point (a smaller surface area works best), resulting in it shattering. The physical contact does not require any particular amount of force; it is simply bridging the gap to allow the entrance of the spirit particles. Tetsuro has noted that it works on any object, but that it is especially useful in harming Hierro. :Majinau (呪う lit. to pray for the death or misfortune of another): A sword form developed by Tetsuro; it is a form of both ferocity and patience. This form is one of the most taxing of sword forms; both physically, mentally, and spiritually, so few would be able to achieve a skill with it. Majinau requires a focus of emotions; not shoving them down but allowing them to empower oneself. On the outside Tetsuro will likely show inner calm, but in reality he has brought his two disparate emotional natures together for explosive results. The form to the untrained eye will show unconnected attacks lacking polish. In reality the other strikes that connect them moved to fast for the eyes to see. This technique involves a constant and sizable stream of reiatsu use; barely containing an explosion of it. This technique, similar to the Shunko technique, boosts the speed of a combatant as well as their power to incredible levels. To even the trained eye it will appear that Tetsuro is wielding many blades at once; attacks in reality flow into each other with liquid precision, and such ferocity behind the attacks bring forth a style of incredible strength and agility, but also unpredictability. Spiritual Sensory: Tetsuro's perception is typically highly honed, but he also has demonstrated an interesting ability; the ability to clearly define and make out spiritual bodies; allowing him to tell where beings are even when they are not visible to his other senses. He has used this ability to surprise those who woudl try to sneak up on him, as he is highly proficient at defining the origin of even the largest of spiritual pressures. Hohō Master (歩法 lit. step method): Tetsuro's combat skills are based on quick movements and flexibilty, so it is not surprising for most when they discover his mastery of the Shinigami method of fast movement. Tetsuro's skill is great enough that not only is he an incredibly fast opponent, but also enough that he does not make a sound when doing so; allowing him to catch people off guard as they can not normally use their hearing to locate where he will strike. This coupled with his coat that hides his entire spiritual pressure, and his own skill at supressing it, gives him a clear advantage in the field of surprise. :Shunpo (瞬歩 lit. Flash steps): A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The most common Hohō technique, Tetsuro uses his skill with it to easily bridge distances and surprise his foes. His skill is great enough that he will at times instinctively dodge using this; even when the attack is fast enough that it is under his normal reflex time. :Senka (閃花 lit. Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponents back. Directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu (鎖結 lit. Chain Binding)" and "Hakusui (鎖結 lit. Soul Sleep)" in one strike. Tetsuro typically loathes using this technique unless he is significantly angered by a foe, or feels that it is necassary to strip the foe of their powers. :Utsusemi (空蝉 lit. Cicada, referencing their molting): Allows for a movement at great speed; leaving an afterimage behind. The afterimage may even appear to have taken damage. Tetsuro is known to use this technique to infuriate and unbalance his enemies; giving him an advantage in clarity of mind. Any rage that comes from this will also help a certain ability of his take effect. Kidō Master: Tetsuro possesses high skill in Kidō, which with help from his near photographic memory allows him to easily recall most incantations. This is not to say that he needs them however, as even high level spells are often highly potent without an incantation. His logic and calculating nature also allows him to formulate a few Kidō of his own, though the exact number is unknown. :Kyuuseki (九関 lit. Nine Gates): A special Kidō designed by Tetsuro for travel purposes. The Kidō has the ability to be used to pass into any world, and with the right set up can be used to pass through realities. Tetsuro states that is allows passage into other worlds even if guarded by reason because a gate defines the inside and outside of a place; by using a gate chaos is not introduced into the system and is thus allowed through reason. This ability can create either a relatively permanent gate or a temporary one; to pass through realities one must create 8 such gates; each strategically placed in seperate worlds within the reality, with a ninth placed within the other reality as a means of entrance and exit. Tetsuro has calculated that a gate would be needed in the World of the Living, Soul Society, Hell, the Dangai, Nakayo, Hueco Mundo, the Menos Forest, and Reiji Maigo for the crossing to work. Tetsuro is the only person currently capable of using this ability because he is the only one with knowledge of it. Master of Assassination and Deception: Perhaps due to his ruthlessness and belief that honor is for the living, Tetsuro is an accomplished assassin; using the arts of stealth, deception, and speed to his full advantage. His intellect and tactical skill allows him to take out foes in many imaginative and effective ways that leave no proof that he was responsible. His stealth with Hohō and regular movement are also factors that allow him to slip in and out unseen; few whom he has targetted have lived to tell about. His natural affinity for deception is also an edge; at times fooling people into a false sense of security. It is clear that out of the five primary forms of deception, he prefers concealment, exageration, and understatement. Zanpakutō Nozomu (臨む lit. To Command) is the Zanpakutō of Tetsuro. It is clear that Tetsuro holds a strong relationship with his Zanpakutō; Nozomu is noted to be female, and her personality seems based on his more analytical side. In its sealed state, Nozomu takes the form of a katana with a dark black handle and an obsidian blade. To contrast this black, the top edge of the blade carries a set of kanji etched in silver. The kanji read Nozomu nara mazu sonaeyo (望むならまず備えよlit. be careful what you ask for because you might just get it); once Nozomu’s abilities have been revealed many learn this lesson the hard way. Tetsuro's world seems to be based on his disparate natures and their balance; the state of it is highly dependent on those two factors. Normally it takes the appearance of a shattered world. This is not the indicator of his emotional state and whether a specific nature is dominant; rather it is the state of the Dìtán (地壇 lit. Temple of Earth) to the North, and the Tiāntán (天壇 lit. Temple of Heaven) to the South. When a specific nature is dominant the temples will typically be in ruin. Nozomu typically resides in the center between the two; where a five-story japanese pagoda (representing the 5 classical elements of Japan) exists. Interestingly, Nozomu is not kept in a simple sheathe, but is drawn from thin air when Tetsuro has need of it. He has used this at times to fool people into think he is unarmed. :Tsuchima (槌間 lit. Hammerspace): An interesting ability stemming from both Tetsuro's Zanpakutō and reiryoku. Based on the element of fiction of the same name where things are stored when needed and go back when not; even when not visible on the person. Using this Tetsuro is able to store an infinite amount of supplies on him; the exact limits, if any, are unknown. This ability also explains how he stores Nozomu, and is a highly useful for concealment. :Tohsembou (通せん坊 lit. Standing in the Way): A defensive technique specially developed by Tetsuro with help from Nozomu. When used the blade absorbs Tetsuro's reiatsu as he brings it into a blocking position; while doing so compressing it and causing it to glow with a black aura. When an attack hits the blade, the reiatsu decompresses at the instant of the impact; causing a miniature explosion outward directed at the attacker. This throws back the attack with impressive force, as well as causing damage. It also opens up the foe to more damage from Tetsuro's blade. It does require reflex however; the aura will only stay within the blade for a few moments. *'Shikai': Nozomu is released with the command, “'Recall'” (想起, Sōki). When released Nozomu splits into two katanas; Tetsuro will then twirl them and cause sparks to fly as they clash slightly. As he finishes twirling, the katana are revealed to have changed into a set of Chinese Hook Swords. Both blades are of the same obsidian hue as the sealed form, and the kanji are still present on each blade. The hook swords are incredibly versatile weapons which Tetsuro wields to great effect. Nearly every part of the blade can be used to cut; including the guards and daggers that make up the pommel of the weapon. The hooks are useful for disarming foes of their weaponry and by hooking them together Tetsuro can perform a wide sweeping attack with a range of 6 feet; enhanced by the said daggers for pommels. :Shikai Special Ability: At first, Nozomu’s powers seem to be a fairly random assortment of abilities, until Tetsuro reveals that its power is that of “''Fictional Realization''”. This gives Tetsuro access to numerous abilities based off a many plot dynamics shown throughout fiction. Many of these are powerful in their weaponized form, and his secrecy with their use gives him a large edge over his foes when he releases. :*'Gekido' (激怒 lit. Rage): Perhaps one of Nozomu’s more used techniques; this ability gives advantages to both the enemy and Tetsuro; though at vary degrees relatively. Gekido causes an enemy to enter a state of uncontrollable rage; this rage cannot be controlled no matter whom the person is. In this state of rage the victim is more likely to fight like a berserker, and their attacks increase in strength as well. However this comes at a price; any other abilities (Zanpakutō, Kido, etc.) are unusable while under Nozomu’s influence. This ability is based on the idea of the ‘Berserk Button’ found commonly in manga, anime, and other fictional mediums. :*'Hozon' (保存 lit. Conservation): This ability can have a positive or negative influence on both Tetsuro and his enemies when he uses it. This ability flips around the idea of strength in numbers; the more people fighting with you when this ability is in use, the weaker you become, while if you are fighting alone, your power increases. This idea stems from the idea of the one man army throughout fiction, where the hero easily manages to take down a large amount of enemies all by himself. :*'Hissen' (筆戦 lit. War of Words): A curious ability based on the idea that words have power. Though powerful, it works both ways; as such it is typically only used as a surprise. By stating the name of the normal attack he uses, the strike is heavily amplified; combined with his Majinau style of combat (which already has enormous speed), this allows him to send out incredibly powerful attacks that can typically deadlock a person due to the enhanced nature of it; with such speed very few have any hope of countering every single blow. :*'Daiji' (大事 lit. Serious Matter): An ability that while not exactly completely offensive on its own, is a force to be reckoned with when used to its full extent through Tetsuro’s imagination. Daiji turns the battle into a game; Tetsuro sets the rules and the stakes, though the foe has the right to refuse playing. The stakes are often times high and the rules of the game typically require skill in a specific area. If the foe refuses they are given a more minor punishment as if they had lost, though as stated above it is up to them what route they choose when this ability is used. This technique is based on the plot idea of absurdly high stakes game; where the player typically has a lot more to lose than just his money or some other such item. :*'Kyougen' (狂言 lit. Drama): A duality technique based on drama and its two main forms: tragedy and comedy. Tragedy involves an unhappy ending; typically caused by a person's own tragic flaw; typically based on one of the deadly sins. This causes just that within a person; erupting a specific emotion deigned by Tetsuro that he believes will create inner conflict. Comedy is typically similar to a tragedy in that there are tragic flaws, but instead typically there is always a happy ending where the flaws are overcome. This ability can be somewhat disturbing to some; it is triggered when a foe does a specific action: laughing. This is because comedies typically make the audience laugh. If a person laughs, Tetsuro can activate the comedy side of Kyougen and cause them to continue to laugh uncontrollably as long as they are within his range of influence. This can cause distraction, hyperventilation, loss of consciousness, and death. :*'Sadame' (定め lit. Karma): One of the most intricate of Nozomu’s techniques that is completely passive; this technique is always in standby, and will activate when the conditions of it are met. The ability gets its power from the idea of tempting fate; when a character says something that dares the universe into making things miserable for them, and the universe takes them up on it. This ability does just that; when an opponent says anything to tempt fate, Sadame will deal out a suitable misery (shattering Zanpakutō, their foe surviving a deathblow, etc.). Amusingly Tetsuro has noted that he isn’t a strong believer in a fate set in stone; even though this ability basically does just that. *'Bankai': Sakayume Nozomu (逆夢臨む lit. To Command a Dream which is Contradicted by Reality): When initiated, Tetsuro will begin to glow with a blue aura, and his eyes will glow red as well. After a moment, the aura will turn white as it begins to implode, before switching to black and bursting outward in an incredible explosion. The implosion still occurs within; creating a double barrier of reiatsu to shield Tetsuro for a moment as he transisions to Bankai. This is caused by his sudden release of reiatsu, but it can be skipped with effort. Once the reiatsu settles, once of Nozomu's blades has been shown to invert its colors; and the silver has taken on a platinum sheen instead. The blades otherwise remain the same in form. Tetsuro's appearance gains the much more radical change. Tetsuro's trenchcoat lengthens and becomes ragged at the ends; his hood remains but is also ragged, and he also gains a face guard that hides the bottom half of his face and purifies the air he breathes. :Bankai Special Ability: Tetsuro notes that his bankai does enhance his original shikai abilities, but it also expands upon them in much more powerful ways. Tetsuro states that his blade's power is still fictional realization, but it also has the power to manipulate and shape the story. He explains that whereas his Shikai controlled the plot dynamics of stories, his bankai controls the very elements of a story in the first place. He notes that every part of the area within his reiatsu is subject to his Bankai, though to a lesser degree the farther from the center it goes. :*'Koukei' (後景 lit. Setting): An ability that allows Tetsuro to manipulate the setting; the place and time in which a story is set. This gives him literal control of the area and can shape it as he pleases. He can also control the time of the area; changing it from night to day. Currently he is unable of more concentrated changing of time. In doing this the battlefield literally is turned against a foe; making it a very unsafe place for them to be. :*'Mitohshi' (見通し lit. Perspective): This ability is based on a story's perspective; where the narrator is telling the story from. In this case Mitohshi takes on the type of perspective known as omniscient; the perspective in which the narrator knows every character's thoughts. Through this Tetsuro can gain temporary omniscience. Typically Tetsuro can only use this ability for five seconds safely; meaning he must process only the information that the is seeking beforehand. With this he can find out what moves an opponent will make, peer slightly into the future, etc. The process causes heavy strain on his mind however, which is the cause of the time limit; even with only five seconds it can daze him to a degree. :*'Kimochi' (気持 lit. Mood): An ability based on a story's mood; the feeling a story evokes. With this Tetsuro can evoke specific moods based on the surroundings that make up the battlefield. Used in tandem with Koukei, this can be devastating. On a weaker but still potent scale, Tetsuro can also amplify any existing emotions within a person. With this Tetsuro can disturb, distract, and unhinge foes. Trivia *Tetsuro's English theme is Awake and Alive by Skillet and his Japanese theme is The Hero Without A Name by An Cafe. *Tetsuro's hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Tetsuro favorite food is guotie (potstickers), and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa; with his least favorite food being seafood.